The Coming of Age
by Kaiame
Summary: Kasia, Ace, Niles, and Lyndsay are off on a mission to prove they are ready to enter the Jedi Knighthood. When things go wrong, the group is stuck with eachother, and as things develop, new twists strike all of their lives... Sorry, its a spin off of Star
1. The Beggining of the Journey

Kks, this is my first attempt at this thing so please bear with me.

This is an after effect of the whole Star Wars thing. If your not interested…crys I'm sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 1—Beginning of the Journey**

Kasia knew from the beginning, when she was small, that there was something different about her than the rest of her family, something that she knew she shared with someone else far, far away.

Things since the Chosen One's time had changed. Rules in some areas had become easier, while other areas were much stricter. Freedom with limitations. Yes, that described it.

When she was 3 they took her in for training, grumbling the whole time about how old she was. She was conscious of their words, and from then on she showed her years as older, fooling most with respectable ease. She stayed at the temple and learned her ways under the vastly aged Skywalker. When she became of age, she was taken as a padawan by a man named Jinuko, who was kind and showed her the ways of the Force with patience. She had advanced early, and she was now speeding her way to her first solo mission.

Well, semi-solo.

It was a test for the padawans, her and two others, to see if they were ready to be Jedi Knights. There was Kasia, Ace, Niles and Lyndsay, all thrown together without their Masters to guide them. They weren't quite sure what their mission was, the council relying heavily on surprise (Kasia secretly guessed the Council was really just throwing missions out for the fun of it).

A red light beeped on the control panel. She looked up from the pilots chair and over to Ace, signaling for him to go. He nodded and smiled, and she wondered what he was going to do with his braid, for he was going to the back of his ship to answer his Master's call and to change for the mission ahead. Supposedly, no one was supposed to know them as Jedi.

A few minutes later Ace walked out, in street clothes and his braid gone, and called for Niles. He caught Kasia's eye and smiled, a hidden secret dancing behind his eyes. He had dark, dark hair that came to life with its curls and a good natured face, not lined with constant worry as most Jedi's were. He had wildly-colored dark blue eyes, a strong nose, and a stubborn way to his mouth.

She smiled and waved back briefly, keeping half a mind on the controls in front of her and the screen that showed them still in hyperspace. A few minutes and the auto-pilot would jump out of it. They were nearing the planet, Coroscant, and Kasia remembered how the old Jedi Temple had once been there, if she got the chance, she would go look for it.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by Niles flinging a bit of cloth with the Force, which hit her in the head. Niles was humanoid, not a specific species, and he had orange tinged skin and yellow eyes, green hair topping his head. He motioned for her that it was her time to go back, and she nodded and scowled.

She walked back into her room, the one she shared with Lyndsay on this ship and quickly changed her padawan robes for a simple green dress (picked out by the much more fashion savvy machines of the ship and created to match her well) that, no matter how much she fussed with it, still managed to cling to her upper body. She walked in front of the mirror and looked, her eyes taking up the strangeness of regular clothes on her body. What she couldn't see was what she had had all of her life: her pale skin, creamy and milk white; her curving body, something easy to tempt any man, human or non; her vibrant, wide, electric green eyes, piercing and enhanced by the green in her dress; her strait, beautiful hair, which was nothing but gold and red streaks, no base color to focus on; her face itself, with its strait, pale nose, high, slender cheeks, and full blood-red lips, bright on her pale face.

She sighed and let out her hair, which cascaded down her back and to her knees. She gathered it again and pulled it up into a bun, this time tucking her braid in with it as well. She walked over to the wall and put her face into an impression in the wall. She closed her eyes and tried not to giggle as the machine applied make-up to her face. This too was something odd, something she had never worn before.

She walked into the holo room and saw her Master waiting on the holo-player. She smiled and stated her greeting, and her Master looked up at her. His face flew from friendly calm to pale and shocked, and he whispered a word. "Shelah."

"Master Jinuko?" she asked, concerned greatly.

He shook his head and his face cleared. "Kasia, don't you look…different. This is not how I am used to seeing you at all. Are you nervous?"

"How could I be nervous, Master? I know nothing of what to be nervous about," she prodded, willing for him to tell her what she needed to do.

"Kidnapping, Kasia, of a princess. Her name is Danka. Age 4. Her older sister is heir to the Naiuvian throne. Her name is Daria. Age 16, same as you. I trust that you can handle a kidnapping? Tonight, at midnight, she is to meet you at a club called Caliclickdelphsnapclick. Any questions?"

"No, Master, I think I can handle this."

"Remember, Kasia. This is a group assignment. You have to—"

"Work as a team, I know." Urg, how many times had he told her that? She could work as a team…couldn't she?

"If things get too out of hand, feel free to contact me. The Council will be keeping their thoughts on you."

"Yes Master."

"Good-bye, Kasia."

"Good-bye, Master Jinuko."

She stepped out of the holo room and walked back out to the cockpit of the ship.

"Lyndsay, your next." She said. Lyndsay was a Teevan, tall and thin, a fluid motion in her step. She had a silvery skin, which glowed as the moons in daylight, and she had dark eyes which slanted slightly. Her hair was deep, dark, and was long and shiny. Lyndsay smiled and nodded, smiling in approval at Kasia's new look.

Kasia walked out farther, and she caught Ace's gaze from where he was sitting in the co-captain's chair. He did a double take and froze for a few seconds, his hands lingering over the controls. She, feeling a bit self-conscious, walked over and began to talk with him.

"So the mission, what do you think about it?" she asked, and he blinked and looked up.

"Oh, it sounds simple enough. Strange though, how easy it is to steal a princess."

"Yes, pity. How long have we been out of hyperspace for?"

"Umm, about five minutes after you left. We should be there in ten minutes time."

"That sounds fair enough. Do you think this mission will be tough?"

"Nah," he responded. "I think it will be a bit of a breeze by, actually."

"Umm, guys," Lyndsay's voice came from behind. Kasia turned around, and her heart almost burst.

Lyndsay, poor thing, had on the most hideous dress, bright red-orange and pink. Her shoes were orange with huge pink flowers, and her eyes were lined in pink and shadowed in orange. On her lips was the most revolting chartreuse-orange-pink sticky lip gloss Kasia had ever seen.

"I swear, the machine picked it and I couldn't stop it!" she cried.

Kasia, holding back silent laughter, looked up as calmly as she could manage and said, "I suggest you go back in and try again." Lyndsay agreed and left.

As soon as the girl moved into the other room, Kasia burst into a fit of wild giggles. Her laughter rang out pure, and it took her a split second to realize that Ace and Niles were laughing as well. Her legs became weak with the humor of the situation and she collapsed on Ace's lap. Ace grumbled, his laughter making his words hard to come out, and he finally managed, "Get off, Kas-haha"

"I'm trying," she gasped, still giggling madly.

Suddenly, a large jolt rocked the ship. Kasia, sobering fast, managed to slip over to the captain's chair, her face falling into impassiveness.

Another concussion hit the ship, this time harder. Lyndsay screamed from the back. "Guys. Guys, something just blew up!"

Kasia's hands gripped the controls, turning even more white than usual. The safety cords flung around her and dug into her skin. She could hear Ace distantly talking into the com to the grounds of Coroscant, telling them of the emergency landing and that they would be more than happy to offer a search when they landed.

She finally got the correct trajectory for the planet and hit the atmosphere hard, furiously hoping that whatever had been hit wouldn't affect their landing. She rocked and rumbled quickly down, the ship begging to roll under her hands. She tightened her hold on the controls, saw the landing platform, and tried to turn to ease their speed. Nothing happened.

"Tell them I can't turn," she yelled to Ace. She tried another button, more desperate attempts to control their speeds. Again nothing. "Tell them I can't stop either. Hold on!"

3.4 seconds later, they hit, and hard. The cords around her tightened and dug even further into her flesh. She could hear Lyndsay bouncing around in the back, and she winced.

"I'm alright!" Lyndsay yelled from the back. "I'm alright."

"Kasia Vleiss, requesting systems check. Evaluate system damage."

A cool voice from the computers answered back. "Request accepted. Voice recognition affirmed. Systems damage to: landing gear, steering gear, momentum sustaining drive, hyper drive, force field deflectors, tracking mechanisms, and cloaking mechanisms."

Kasia groaned. "Deactivate all safety restraints and open the working door, if any."

The restraints popped of with a hiss and Kasia stood up, her body throbbing. She looked around, checking that Ace and Niles were alright, and then headed to the back to check on Lyndsay. The girl was on the floor in the middle of piles of clothes, but she had managed to change, and she didn't seem to badly hurt. However, the ship, she guessed, hadn't fared so well.

She helped Lyndsay up and got her to grab the bag with the money the Council had given them. She walked out, saying, "Ace, Niles, deal with the officials, please. Lyndsay and I are off."

"Where to?" Ace asked.

"For some place to stay."

* * *

Erm, ok, I hope you liked it. Again, this is my first story, so, please. Be kind, rewind (oh wait, wrong thing…) No, really, please read and review! 


	2. Power without Force

Umm…here goes another one, if any one is actually reading this…which you may not be…or you may be too. Who knows? I don't…Or maybe I do? Maybe I'm confusing myself….yeah, that sounds right!

Oo, and disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me because I am not that old (Sorry Uncle G! So, any ORIGINAL SW Characters are not mine. However, anything that came from my imagination belongs to me, whee!

**Chapter 2-Powers without Force**

Ace's mouth dropped as he saw Kasia and Lyndsay drive up in a new model blue-black, 756-TJAK model speeder, top down and all. Checking to see Niles, he saw that he wasn't the only one with that expression. Lyndsay and Kasia were laughing, and they stopped right beside the boys.

"Well, how does it do for travel?" Lyndsay asked. Kasia bit her lip in mirth, a smile trying desperately to escape. Ace nodded dumbly. Niles stared appreciatively. The girls seemed pleased.

"But-you-how-the rules-its-ah." Ace tried. The girls laughed again, Kasia saying, "Are you really just going to stand there, or are you going to put the stuff in. We can always explain on the way over."

In less than 10 minutes, all the stuff that needed to be moved from the ship to the speeder was, with still plenty of room to spare for the other passengers.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how is it that you acquired this interesting piece of equipment without using any power?" Niles asked.

"Or in other words, tell how we did it, right?" Lyndsay asked.

Ace and Niles nodded.

"Well, we did use power, but not the one your necessarily familiar with, you could say," Kasia said, navigating through trafic.

Lyndsay said something softly, barely heard by the boys.

"What was that?" Ace asked.

"I said, 'Charm,' thank you very much," Lyndsay yelled, her face flushing.

"You'll see," said Kasia. "We're here." She pulled up to the bottom level of a very, very tall hotel, which was covered in lights that were beginning to glow as the light of day began to fade.

"We're on the bottom?" Niles groaned. "That's the best you could do?" Lyndsay hit him to silence him as they walked inside. Ace watched as Kana waved to an old, grumpy looking humanoid behind the desk. She called "I told you I would be back, Mr. Selinias. I even came from the bottom. Thank you again for the rooms."

"Anything, Miss Kasia. For you and Miss Lyndsay, anything." Mr. Selinias said, his face lighting with a smile that looked as it had never been used before. Kasia and Lyndsay threw sweet smiles back and kept walking, shooting warning glances back at Ace and Niles, who walked along in shock.

They walked up to a transporter and stepped in, Kasia reaching up and pushing the highest button. The doors shut and they began to ascend at an alarmingly quick rate.

The doors finally opened three minutes later, on some floor too high to count, and the girls stepped out, dragging the boys who were dragging the luggage, behind them.

"Do you like our floor? It's all ours."

"How much money is gone?" asked Niles, who gazed around in amazement.

"One-fifth of it, and we can stay as long as we want," Lyndsay said.

There was a huge circular center room with an entertainment holo in the center and lots of squashy memero-foam couches. There were six bedroom doors, a door to a kitchen, a holo room, a bathing room, a hospital/recovery room… The list went on and on.

Each bedroom had a huge bed and a closet, which contained some clothes, a private bathing room, all of it furnished completely and beautifully. Ace looked around in amazement while Kasia stood nearby watching him, a smug look on her face.

"I still don't see how you managed it."

Kasia shrugged, then smiled wide, taking obvious pleasure in the hidden compliment. Ace watched, hidden in his mind. She didn't look bad when she smiled. No, she would never look bad, but smiling was…different…and….

He shook his head and smiled back, calling out loudly, "I think we all need to get ready."

They all agreed.

Three hours later, the boys stood half ready in front of the girls door, listening in. In the odd hilarity that followed, they heard strange things, such as,

"Pull, pull tighter! No, the other way! Ah! Not that tight!"

and,

"I'm supposed to put that where? Oh, I don't _think_ so!"

or,

"Whoa, that's supposed to go all the way on? That's all the way on?! Is it folded somewhere? Where's the second half? I've seen heads bigger than this!"

That last one was Ace's personal favorite. He tried to see in Kasia's mind to find out what it was, but she yelled from inside the room, "Thanks, but no thanks! I'll keep this secret to myself. Go get ready, you nosy boys!"

Another hour after that, Niles was pounding on the door, trying to get them to come out. They had to get to this club by a certain time, and this time was approaching at great leaps and bounds. Finally, the door opened up and Kasia and Lyndsay stepped out.

For the third time that day, Ace's mouth dropped in surprise. These things weren't supposed to happen, and he wasn't supposed to quite be thinking these thoughts, but, oh goodness, how could he not?

Lyndsay walked out first, wearing a short, tight black top with long, tight pants to match. The color went well with her skin and hair, and her make-up was perfect. Around her neck was a gold and blue necklace. Her long, dark hair was down and held back with a blue band

Kasia walked out next, smiling nervously. She had on a short, tight red dress, the same color red as in her hair. It had ribbons criss-crossing up her arms, around her dress, and down her legs all the way to her lace-up boots, red as well. The dress was tied up in the back, and her hair was twisted into many braids. On her wrists hung many golden bracelets, and she had a golden choker around her neck. Her lips were glossy and red, and her eyes were lined and shone brightly.

"Are, going, we, need?" Ace stuttered. Kasia flushed and nodded, hanging her head slightly.

"I conferenced down to Mr. Selinias, and he got us a driver for the night," Lyndsay said, breaking the awkward silence. They all nodded, not quite sure what to say.

In the speeder on the way over to the club, Niles said to no one in particular and out of the blue, "We have to be couples."

"You said what?" Lyndsay asked, looking at him hard.

"My Master said that we have to do whatever we have to do to keep up the façade of being, well, un-Jedi as possible. He said that, at the club, we have to be close. Close-close, not just 'gee, we're friends' close."

Lyndsay shrugged. "Alright."

"Fine with me. All part of the team," Kasia said.

"Too true," Niles replied.

"How are we pairing up?" Ace asked, glad that the car was dark enough to hide his flushing face.

"Ace, Kasia. Me, Lyndsay," Niles said freely.

How could Niles think of things so easily? He wasn't tainted by these not-nice thoughts as Ace was. He was a good Jedi. Damn.

The car stopped. Everyone got out, and Ace's blood ran cold. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to go through with this anymore, and he hung back slightly.

"Ace, aren't you coming?" Kasia asked. She walked back towards him, looking concerned. "It's alright," she whispered, "I'm a little nervous without my Master here too."

Ace nodded. Sure. That works. Kasia grabbed his hand and pulled him up, and the whole time he thought of nothing but the way her hand made sparks shoot up his veins.

Somehow he made it inside and to a table where they all had to sit slightly too close for comfort. Three more hours till midnight. This wait was going to be unbearable.

Ok, well, here's number two. I hope you liked it…uh. Review???


	3. Interesting Positions

Yay!! Ok, so here goes my attepmt for a third…dun dun dunn..Oh wait, that's not yet….Yeah. Thanks a BUNCHES to my FIRSTEST REVEIWER EVER!!! So Special!!! Oh, yeah, sorry, its just a biggie deal for me….erm, ya! So, go…opals!!!

On another note, this is set…erm, a while after Episode VI, because Luke is old, really really old. Yeah. Is that a good time frame?!?!?!

**Chapter 3—Interesting Positions**

The drinks came, cloudy orange for Ace, icy clear for Lyndsay, sizzling red for Niles and a glowing blue for Kasia. They all sat somewhat uncomfortably around each other and drank in silence, and even the waitress managed to notice, asking them if something was wrong. This sparked Kasia's worry, because even she could see that they weren't acting normal among the…others.

She nudged Ace with her elbow, getting him to look up from his dazed stare at the table. "Come dance with me," she said, slightly yelling over the music. He looked at her, a look of mortified shock running quickly over his face. "I'm not that bad," she said, misinterpreting his expression.

"I don't know how to," he said quickly, flushing.

"Ace, you're one of the brightest people in the galaxy, just like the rest of us. You have more skills than the people dancing out there, and I'm sure you can manage." She grabbed his arm and hefted him up and away from the table, saying, "Come on, be brave about this. It's no worse than some of the other stuff you've done."

Goodness, was she wrong. Ace looked around, bewildered, and tried to analize the peoples movements from around him. It didn't seem hard, it was just that every one was close, very close.

Kasia got near him and began to dance, and _why_ was she not bad at this? For a quick moment, Ace felt the old, passionate rivalry that had danced secretly between him and her for years, the weight on him to beat her in the Jedi ways taking its edge again. He, with this sudden new prospect of thinking of going about it this way, began to dance, unsteady at first, but it seemed that the males around him didn't have to do too much.

A few minutes passed and he felt a tap on his shoulder. Niles, with Lyndsay in trail, asked if he could switch partners for a little while. Ace agreed, and soon he and Lyndsay were dancing, he unsurely, her with just slightly less confidence than Kasia. Ace watched Kasia and Niles dance; they were laughing with enjoyment as Niles flipped her around and tossed her up, only to catch her again. They began to get more comfortable and blend in with the crowd, Ace could see, and soon others were asking to dance with either one of them. Both accepted, and somehow, a few minutes later, Kasia managed to wind up right in front of Ace again, Lyndsay melting off into the crowed with Kasia's last dance partner.

"Will you dance with me now?" she asked, not even bothering to wait for an answer. She grabbed his hanging hands and placed them on her hips before wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. His mind reeled inwardly. This couldn't be right. There had to be someone to stop them somewhere. He looked around the room, half-excpecting to see a member of the Council there waiting to tell them off for such public behavior. No one was there though, so he suffered inwardly with his thoughts, part of him not suffering at all.

As the music grew faster and louder, pounding, the dancing became faster, until Ace was sure that his head would explode with all the thoughts he was thinking. He tried to be a good Jedi and keep his eyes off Kasia, he really did, but they seemed to have a mind of their own and managed to wind up locked on her.

After what seemed hours of agonizing bliss, Kasia finally looked up. "Are you tired?" she asked. He nodded. "Good, I am too. Let's go back and get something to drink. It must be near time enough for the princess…"

They went back to the table and sat, Niles, and then finally Lyndsay joining them. Few minutes passed, some giggles leaking from the high of excitement from dancing.

A person in red and black caught sight of them and walked over, tapping Niles on the shoulder. He leaned down and whispered to Niles, who nodded, looking at the others in his group. The man straightened and Niles whispered, "He is a guard of the princess. She waits outside with another guard. He says we should come."

Lyndsay nodded, Kasia looked solemn, and Ace for a slight second, doubted this guard for a second, something seeming slightly odd. He blew it off, for the man gave no immediate sense of danger.

"I wish I had Little Blue," Kasia said aloud to Ace and Lyndsay, who nodded. (Niles was leading the way with the guard in front). Little Blue was, no matter how foolish it seemed, the name for Kasia's light saber. It was smaller than any other built, specifically designed for her and used for easy concealment.

Stepping outside to the cool, city-polluted night air, they all caught sight of another red and black clothed guard, and a slender, medium height girl beside him. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and when she saw them, she cried. "You _are_ here, and you will help me find my sister. I thank you!" Tears stung her voice and she had a strange accent, which slightly clipped the ends off of all her words.

"We would be more than happy to help," Lyndsay said, reaching out a hand and patting the girl on the shoulder. The girl smiled back through tears.

"We should take her back to the hotel. Being out here can't be safe, even with the rest of us around," Ace said, looking around.

The princess nodded. "I think that is a good idea. And there is no problem with Jasul and Elen coming with us?"

Ace shook his head. They all were ushered into the car. There was still a twinge of doubt lying somewhere, but again he set it aside. All crammed inside the speeder, Kasia had to half sit on his lap, apathetic. She seemed to be sharing his thoughts of the others, and again he sensed her longing for Little Blue.

Ok, there goes chapter 3…Please review, or, if you feel like it, email me! I could always use suggestions for…I dunno, something!


	4. New Found Relationships

Yay, new chapter…Woohoo…Must go into depth now…must make people, , , Evolve! Oh, and note(but then again, who is reading this to care??) The name Elen in the last chapter is supposed to be Eten.

**Chapter 4— New Found Relationships **

To see Niles and Daria together, it was enough to make one sick. It started out innocent enough, him trying to be polite, her trying to be gracious back. Haha, that lasted a long time.

The first night together, they were calm and courteous, treating everyone else all the same. The second night, they were closer, seeming more as friends than anything else, but no one discouraged them. There was nothing wrong.

The third night, Lyndsay, who was walking innocently room from room, checking on everybody, knocked on Niles's door softly, then quietly opened the door and looked in. He and Daria had their faces plastered together.

Lyndsay let out a sharp squeal of surprise and shut the door, guessing that they hadn't even noticed she was there. She ran down the hall, knocking quickly on Ace's and Kasia's door. They both stuck their heads out simultaneously.

"What?" Ace asked, looking disoriented.

"Niles and the princess are having a unique conversation in his room," Lyndsay said, smiling broadly.

"Oooh, relationship!" Kasia cried. "Hang on; I want to see this for myself. Finally something to hold over his head!" She ducked back into her room only to emerge seconds later, a long robe thrown over her. "Aright. Ya coming, Ace?"

He laughed, "Like I'm actually going to miss this." He walked out shirtless. He was muscular, toned, and slim.

They all walked over, giddy with anticipation, and when they got to the room, Kasia peeked into the door. "Oh, my…"

Ace looked in over her, his stomach aching with the strain of holding in laughter. Niles and Daria were pressed against the wall, obviously overcome by passion. They had the door open long enough to hear Daria say in her strange accent, "Oh, Nil-ess, you are so…"

Ace closed the door and they all ran to the main room before allowing themselves to laugh. As soon as they could breath, Kasia did a stunning impression of Daria's accent. Lyndsay mentioned that the King wouldn't like his little girl. Ace couldn't wait until they could go somewhere again, just so they could embarrass Niles.

A hand grabbed Kasia's shoulder and her hand flew to her hip, which was without her belt and saber. Her head turned and she saw Eten standing behind her, a small smile on his face. "Is there something so funny as that I should know?" he asked, his accent just slightly less as strong as Daria's.

"Uh, no. I think we pretty much laughed it out, right?" Kasia asked, looking at the others. They nodded.

"You should tell me next time something is funny. I like to laugh." Kasia shivered. Something was still wrong.

Kasia nodded, then said her goodnights and hurried off to bed.

Later that night, Ace was awoken to the most horrible sound. An earsplitting scream, high and painful, was ringing through the halls and into his room, followed by a shatter. Not something to amazing, except for the fact that all the rooms were supposed to be soundproof, outside and in.

He jumped out of bed and raced into the hall, his mind as well as his ears searching for the sound. He almost began to head for the princess's room when he realized that it was coming from Kasia.

He ran over and into her room to find her halfway sitting up in bed, clutching her head in hands and screaming in agony. He hurried over beside her and grabbed her. She buried her head into him, her flushed face hot on his cool chest. She sobbed and gasped, the pain obviously not letting up easy.

Lyndsay ran in next, rushing over to Kasia, who bit her lip and clutched her temples. Lyndsay must have understood this, because she nodded resolutely. She pointed to a broken vase, and Kasia nodded, still biting her lip and trying to calm herself down.

Eten and Jasul ran in next, looking highly disturbed and rudely awaken. By then, Kasia had calmed down to nothing more than panting, her face losing its red glow. They said nothing, and after a few more seconds, Kasia shook her head.

"I have to call the council. They have to understand." With that, she got out of bed suddenly, jumping away from Ace and running out to the holo room in nothing but her night gown.

"What was that?" Ace asked, looking at Lyndsay. The girl looked shocked.

"Don't you know?"

"Obviously not."

Lyndsay looked back at Jasul and Eten, who took the hint and left. "She dreams, Ace, and when she does, it doesn't necessarily come easily. She fights for it too hard, and it hurts: a brutal compromise, you might say. The thing is, she isn't listened to. The council doesn't take her seriously on anything, and with the dreams, it's worse. If they're right, which they almost always are, the Council claims them. Because her emotions are so strong with the dreams, they almost always end up revealing bits and pieces of themselves to the Council, who ends up taking it as their masterwork. But her words fall on deaf ears when she talks to them. Wait. You will see. I suggest that, if you want to be helpful, you go and make her something hot to drink to calm her down when she's done. It would help." With that, Lyndsay went off, leaving nothing more than a breeze.

But sooner than Ace could respond, Kasia stormed back in yelling, "Out, now!"

"But-"

"I said get out. NOW!" she snapped. Her green eyes flared, and they were quite compelling. He left, but he stood outside her door.

Her anger flooded out, hot and bitter, filling him. It exploded around him, pouring through the halls and rooms. But as suddenly as it came, it receded, sucking back inside the room before dissolving completely.

He walked slightly confused to the kitchen, where he found something appropriate for her to drink and poured it into a cup, where it heated itself immediately. He picked up the cup and headed back to her room, where he knocked on the door softly.

"Yes," her voice came softly from inside.

"It's, um, Ace."

"It's alright, Ace, come in."

He walked in warily, then saw that she was standing, hands crossed behind her back, head down, and feet spread. She was meditating, and he had interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll-"

"No, it's alright," she said, looking up and smiling gently. "Sorry I yelled earlier. That wasn't the right thing to do."

He wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Uh, I brought you something to drink."

She smiled again. "Thank you."

"Sure."

She took the cup from him and sat down on the bed, sipping slowly. "Thanks for coming in when you did," she said, staring at the cup.

"Sure." He smacked himself mentally. Great come back. Sure.

It was quiet a few moments more, so he said, "I guess I'll let you get back to whatever you need to do."

"No!" she said as he started to walk out. "Please, just stay here until I fall asleep, please. It would be really helpful, just…Please."

Ace nodded and walked back over to her bed, sitting on the edge. His stupid curiosity was nagging him, and he knew he shouldn't say anything, but oh he wanted to, but oh he shouldn't, but oh he wanted to, but oh…

When he looked back up at her, she had lay down in bed and was only half awake, her eyes falling. He decided, looking at her, that his thoughts could wait, but only because she asked him to stay.

Okay dokay…there ya go, a new chapter….I think I'm just doing this for me, but what the hay, I might as well…If your still reading, please review!


	5. Affection

Ok, here is my deal. I am stopping after this chapter. I really am. All I want is ten reviews, really. Even if all they say is gee the story sucks, I hope you die, I really really really really REALLY would REALLY be happy, I swear. Just PLEASE! I'll marry you, I'll name my first born child after you…Hell, I'll even give you my second born. I'll buy you whatever you want….PLEASE!! But yes. After this chapter I stop. But then again, and wait, who am I actually talking to? NO ONE. Cuz no one reads this story…I think I'll delete it… It goes to show you that you really can't trust your friends because they lie to you about you writing… 'Oh, its so great…' blah blah blah and yeah right..but that's ok. I'll figure out a fic I'll write with all the loverly ORIGINAL people in it, but that's only cuz its what the people like…Its ok, really, I just have to find a topic…Mebbie, I'll start an HP…infact, no, here's a new deal…I WANT REVEIWS TO TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD WRITE NEXT!!! Yeah, that works, that's what you should tell me, cuz as soon as I find out, I can stop this story and concentrate on something out(though this really isn; hard to write…it only takes a couple minutes..) But that's not what matters…SOME ONE please TELL ME what to do next…..Oh, god, just review saying something, that's all I really ask…its all I really want…really. Happy New Year…I guess. Life sucks.

**Chapter 5—Affection**

She was sitting on the couch the next morning, holding a cup in her hands and staring off dismally into space.

"Kasia. Kasia. Kasia!"

"Hmm?" She looked up and into the face of Ace. "Oh, sorry, I guess I was somewhere else. What's up?"

"Nothing, I guess. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Oh, thanks. Have you seen Lyndsay? I wanted to talk to her about an idea I have."

"An idea about what?"

"If you must know, I wanted to get out and go out tonight, do something that we would probably never be able to do again."

"Like?"

"Go partying, get a little intoxicated, meet new people, you know the drill."

"And what about the princess?"

"We can always leave her here with Niles, but then again, she has guards who we could take along."

Lyndsay popped her head from around Ace. "It sounds fun. I think we should do it."

Giggling.

"Must you ladies take so long?" Niles grumbled. He, Ace, Eten, and Jasul were waiting outside to door for Lyndsay, Kasia, and the Princess.

"Yes!" the girls chorused in perfect unison. "We're almost finished."

More giggling.

"Introducing, the new and improved, wonderful looking and totally disguised…Daria!" Kasia cried, and the door flung open and the princess stepped out. Her skin was lighter, her hair was blonde, and she had on a very revealing two-piece blue ensemble that would never have been allowed on her before.

"Now, here comes the unrecognizable but still very beautiful…Lyndsay!" Lyndsay stepped out in a gold number, which looked as if it consisted of layers of slightly translucent gold piled on top of each other to form a very short top and skirt.

"And now finally," Lyndsay said, taking over, "I know present to you, the totally wild, un-Kasia-ish person around, yet still remarkably stunning…Kasia!"

Green.

Green was the best color that could describe this. Short green dress, made of something tight and glossy, sleeveless. Her hair was up, and her figure (he hadn't know that her figure was…well, this!) was shown very well indeed.

Green and gorgeous, Ace thought, and no one realizes it but me. They all stood around him unfazed. Admiring and surprised, but still unfazed.

Except for Eten, Ace noticed. He looked on with appreciation, a spark flashing from behind his eyes. But Ace couldn't think about that. Kasia was there, too remarkable for words.

They were in the car again, and Ace watched jealously as Niles played with Kasia's neck, then whispered something in her ear. She giggled and pointed to Ace. Niles nodded. Moments later and she was sitting by him, her expression pleased. But something very minute was hidden behind her grin.

She reached up and started playing with his hair, smoothing it and tousling it before she pulled him close and put her lips to his ear. He could feel them brush as she whispered very, very quietly, "Daria's guards don't know we're Jedi. They think that we are just someone to help protect Daria. She won't tell them that we are."

Ace looked over at her, masking his confusion and smiling back. When they pulled up to the club, a new one this time called Christilliam, Eten got out first, offering a hand to Kasia. She took it apprehensively and Ace glared when he got out of the car. Niles and Lyndsay took notice of what was going on.

But soon and again, Ace was the only one noticing. Niles and Daria kept to themselves and Lyndsay was in the process of being wooed by Jasul. Kasia took on a polite, political grin and worked her way into the club with the others, Eten trailing close by.

The lights flashed and the music pounded inside. Ace took a comfortable spot on the side of the dance floor, watching Kasia make her way around, loosening up after a few drinks, and attracting many guys. Eten always seemed to be near her too. Ace wasn't entirely alone, though, for several girls, human and non, and gathered around him attempting to make conversation or to dance. After a few drinks himself, he was out on the floor with some of them, still a little self conscious but dancing all the same.

A little while later Kasia walked by and pulled him to the side, laughing merrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned close, dancing slightly. When he didn't respond right away, she sighed. "Ace, please, for my sake, look like you're having fun. Eten keeps staring at me and it's making me feel weird. Please." With sudden surprise, she kissed him.

Bliss. Short but sweet. Tempting agony. Gone.

She pulled away and Ace was lost, willing to do anything she asked, everything. "Let me teach you how to dance, Ace. Please?" He nodded, speechless.

His hands found way to her waist, and hers to his back. She pushed him closer and moved, side to side, until he got the feel of such nearness. The music pounded and again he was lost, stuck in the sweet, time twisting torment of her. Part of him reeled, denying anything and everything, telling him that this was wrong, that she was like a sister or a cousin, that this was a job, and that he needed to be responsible. The other part of him rebelled in great measure to the first side. It held him in place, made him appreciate the smell of her hair, the look of her face, the curves of her figure, the way she felt against him. It was wrong, but wrong was sooooooooo cursedly good.

They took a break, and his happiness almost crumbled. She walked away to sit and rest, mayhap getting something to drink on the way. He lost sight of her for a few minutes, but soon she was back near him, this time looking….

"I'm going back to the hotel right now. I can't stay here with Eten. H-he-he's in the bathroom right now, and I want to get out before he realizes that I'm gone. I told everyone else, I'm telling you now. Bye." She ran out the door. Ace followed.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" he asked.

"No," she said softly, smiling gratefully.

In the car again. This time there was no issue of how much room they needed. Still, she sat close, and Ace, heart pounding, tried to think of what to do.

Getting out. Walking. Inside. Smile to Mr. Selinias. To the elevator. Get in push the button. Think. You shouldn't be alone. She's right there. How much did you drink? Slow down. Don't wait two long. Kiss her. STAY AWAY! Kiss her. NO! Kiss her! You shouldn't! Kiss HER!

"Ace!" she said, breaking him from his thoughts. "Is something wrong? You can say it, if it's bothering you." She was standing with her back to one of the elevator walls. He stepped closer, still unsure. He should just do it. Just lean over.

He took another step forward, not quite able to make eye contact, but not quite able to look away. She looked back up, confusion just barely lingering, her tempting red lips turned in a faint smile. Say no. Kiss her.

For one instant, he was hovering above her face, the next, he was kissing her very softly. Soon after that, (and what had happened to get him here?) her arms were wrapped around his back, and she was kissing back. Sweet. Bitter-sweet. Right and wrong meeting. She made a joke about them being somewhat like Niles and Daria. He laughed. They kissed and laughed. The world was good.

The ding of the elevator scared them apart, but only for an instant. They laughed again, and Ace, having the bright idea, decided to pick her up and carry her to the main room.

She giggled and kicked, saying, "Ace, this isn't funny, put me down! Do you know how undignified this is!" She kept screaming and giggling, his grip never letting, and they continued until they approached the main room.

Ace stopped dead in his tracks and set Kasia down very slowly.

Kasia looked up to Ace's face then followed his gaze. Her breath caught in a sharp gasp.

"Kasia," Master Jinuko said sternly, standing beside another Jedi, both in normal garb. Ace's arm wrapped around Kasia's shoulder. Life was bad again.

Ok, I'm done. I guess this is my last chapter. Yeah. Read and Review, if any of you live.


	6. Sullen Flashing Fear

If you've ever had the moment where you want to sob uncontrollably with joy, then you know how I'm feeling (well sorta) My huge thanks to harrynginny for my latest review…..I LOVE YOU….ok, not like that, cuz, you know, that's not the way I go, but I'm sure you get the drift……Lordie I could cry. Those were great suggestions….This chapter is in honor of you.

**Chapter 6—Sullen Flashing Fear**

"Master, you have to understand. She won't tell them. We cannot practice here." Kasia said.

"And why don't we tell them then?" He asked, and she just barely sensed a test coming on.

Because Eten scares the living daylights out of me, she thought.

"Because we don't know if we can trust them or not, Master. The princess is one person, and they are another." She added, "They would have the perfect opportunity and the perfect motive."

"I agree with your reason but not your paranoia. That is why we will practice in a different building, an old hiding place for Jedi."

"The Temple?" she piped, her curiosity of the place overcoming her controlled, Jedi demeanor. She silently cursed herself, but waited anxiously.

"No, no, my Padawan. It is nothing more than a room under a corporate building, and it is sound proof, in and out. If you'll go and change out of that night-sleep thing, we'll go. Don't for get your-ah-Little Blue."

Kasia, in the speeder that was taking them to the 'Room', thought about three nights ago, furious with herself. It was only a small relief when Niles walked in to see his own Master standing there, but then again, he was a little late on that as well, as he was heading to his rooms with Daria 'very close' in tow.

_She_ had kissed Ace.

What in gods names had she been thinking?

She _had_ kissed Ace.

That was horrible of her to do.

She had _kissed_ Ace.

Oh, she was horrible for that…go---no, she would not think that word.

She had kissed _Ace._

"You should stop thinking those thoughts, whatever they may be," Jinuko said to the air. They are coming off very strong. Try to keep them subdued, please."

She held her blush in check and watched as his eyes sparkled. They hardened, though, as he said, "I heard you have been having more dreams lately."

She folded her arms and stared out the window. "They didn't listen to me, again. They should have learned by now, but they won't listen."

"I have told you, my Padawan, you'll make a great Jedi if you do two things. Work in a team, and stay quite when you know better." (Secretly she mouthed these words along with him, but he didn't notice.)

"I know this, Master, but you would think-"

"Ah, but you would think, too," he said in his patient way, and Kasia fell silent again. "But, tell me now, what was this one about?"

"There was a girl," Kasia said softly, "A little, little girl, and she looked so terrified, so sad. There was a woman with no face, there were cages, but there stood the little girl in the middle, oblivious but battle scarred."

"And this dream was important to you why?" he asked in his teaching, calm voice.

"I think she was the princess, but…So little. Youth shouldn't be subjected to such harshness. Take the old, take the wise, but don't take the innocent."

Jinuko laughed. "There's the Padawan I know. You had to get up and tell them, then, didn't you, because you were so upset about her being small."

Kasia nodded.

"I also heard that you did so in your nightgown. You know, you really should wear something that covers more if you insist on waking up at odd hours and talking to people such as the Council."

Kasia groaned and buried her red face in her hands. "I wasn't thinking. I was…Oh, gods. I knew this was coming. Here's my lesson, I've got it, Master. I should think before I act. How did I know this was coming?"

Her Master's eyes were twinkling again. "You can stop knowing for the moment. We're here, and you need to practice with your 'saber."

Minutes later she was sighing with relief as her 'saber hummed on, glowing blue. Her body found its natural stance as Master Jinuko prepared himself, asking, "Are you ready?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Let's begin."

The flashing lights from the weapons fell in smooth rhythm as Kasia and Jinuko crossed 'sabers. Her eyes focused with envied concentration, and her whole self moved in perfect time with her strikes; Jinuko had taught his pupil well. They battled it out for who knows how long, slowing, speeding, and finally, at the end, a full battle spot, until finally Jinuko pulled a move Kasia had never seen before (he ended up spinning around her back and knocking her down at the same time) and she lay on her back, panting, looking at the glowing saber atop her.

"Nice fight, Padawan. You nearly had me."

"Ah, but I didn't. That is why I am still the Padawan and you the Master."

"Too true, but not for so long. We should head back, considering Niles will be needing this room soon. He and his master are on their way as we speak."

Kasia didn't ask how he knew this. She just accepted it. He was still her Master.

Ace sat, sullen, when Kasia and Jinuko walked back in. The smile on her face was something he knew of: it was the one all Padawans wore when they were done training with their Masters and lightsabers. He envied her, and he envied Jinuko, who could bring such a smile on her face so easily.

Jinuko went to change, and Kasia headed to the kitchen. Ace decided, that, because she had been ignoring him for the last few days, he would put an end to that. (A/N: He is a cocky lil' boy, isn't he?)

He walked through the kitchen door. "Kasia, I demand that you talk to me right now." Whew, was he ever glad that was out.

Wait.

Hold on.

Kasia wasn't there.

"What the-" Ace cursed himself then, damning the worlds and his horrible luck. He walked out of the kitchen and headed down the hall, only to see…

As Kasia would say, Oh Holy Hundred Hells, no!

Kasia was against a wall, a nervous smile on her face, her hand twitching by her cloak-covered hip. (Ace knew what was hiding under there). In front, er, above, er, very near-over-HOVERING by-on-near her was Eten, a sly smile pasted on his face. His hand was on her door, blocking her entrance, and he was trying to engage himself in some manly-flirt conversation.

Kasia caught sight of Ace locked eyes, and very faintly could Ace something akin to fear there.

She breathed his name.

Eten looked up and moved his hand. Kasia slid inside, shutting and locking the door with a satisfying click.

"Nice weather we are havink," Eten said with his strange accent.

"Indeed," Ace said coldly. "You should stay away from Kasia."

"And you are to stop me? You are nothing but something akin to a bounty 'unter. I am a guard to the princess. I think I should win."

"I would say for you to stay away."

"I would say I woult do as I pleass."

Ace clenched his fist to keep himself from using the Force-choke. Anger is bad, he told himself. Don't do it.

"Have a nice day." Ace shot and walked away. Self-centered bantha.

Anger is bad, he thought. Go back to your room and think of Kasia. You'll be calmer then. And if not calm, happy.

Okeyz, there we go…I dunno, mebbie I will write more soon….Peace out, and PLeae, for the Gods sake (dint ask) review for me? Please? PLEASE?? Right…Bye…and thanks to HARRYNGINNY!!!


	7. Conversations

Hey hey everyone. (We'll, you know what I mean) I really can't complain about being depressed or nething right now, seeing as how I'm getting all these pressies and junk, so yes, I guess I'll just go right on ahead with the story

**Chapter 7 – Conversations**

The scream piercing through the night sent Ace running from his troubled sleep. Kasia, he knew this time, was only dreaming again, but as he thought of the last time and rushed to comfort her.

And damned if he wasn't beat to her room.

Master Jinuko sat on the edge of Kasia's bed, her hands in his. He was serious but calm, as if it was life and death important but still something he had seen billions of times. Then again, he probably had.

Ace watched from the door as Jinuko smoothed her hair and watched her try and breath. Kasia had a blood trail down her chin from where she had bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. She now gasped air in choking sobs, trying to regain her composure.

"Calm, Kasia, you have to keep calm. You have to remember to breathe. Breathe, Kasia, think light. Let your mind go if you must. Shhh, the dream has passed, it will go no where now. Breathe."

Gasping, panting, long deep breaths. Kasia soon leaned back against her pillow, her eyes drooping with exhaustion. Ace watched on in jealous envy, yet still feeling somewhat relieved that she was alright again.

Jinuko walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"In the morning, please tell her that I regret not being able to say good-bye in person, but that I didn't want to interrupt her rest. She'll try and walk the road alone. I suggest that you don't let her, or else she'll make a fine tear in the fabric of sanity. Farewell, Ace G'hedren. Watch for the wary traveler." He left Ace standing outside Kasia's door, baffled.

……………………………

"Listen to me, I don't feel like talking to you right now. Will you please leave me alone?"

"No, I won't leave you alone. It's been two days since the Ma—men left, and you absolutely refuse to even attempt to make idle conversation with me. Talk. Please."

"We are talking! Isn't this good enough for you?"

"You are impossible!"

"_I'm_ impossible? What, do you think just because I kissed you that I'm now going to have this buddy-buddy relationship with you?"

"Well, gee, I don't know. Yeah. Because, the way I always took it, when you kiss someone it means something."

"Well this didn't mean anything."

"Then why did you call my name, when Eten had you cornered."

"Maybe because Eten had me cornered? Why do you think everything I do has to mean something? Maybe the whole thing that you think is between us was just a way for me to get away from Eten?" Kasia hissed.

"Impossible," Ace shot back, and he stormed of in a fury.

………………………………….

"I can't tell between Jasul and this mechanic," Lyndsay called. "Are you going to talk to Ace?"

"Yeah. So this mechanic is pretty cute?" Kasia said from the kitchen.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe. But, then again, Jasul is so sweet…"

"You and 'Niless' have a thing with foreigners, eh?"

"Have you seen Ace?" Niles asked Lyndsay as he walked in, his face caught between puzzlement and confusion.

"Mmm-Mmm," she said, shaking her head.

"Kasia," Niles called, "have you?"

"No, why?"

"I haven't seen him in hours. I was just wondering."

The elevator dinged, and Ace walked in to the main room.

"Speaking of," Niles said, "Where've you been?"

"Mm, out and about."

"Ace," Kasia said, walking over and drying her hands with a towel. "Can I talk to you?"

A look undefined flashed across his face, and he nodded. Niles sat by, folding his hands, looking on intently.

"Alone," Lyndsay said, grabbing Niles by the shoulder and pulling him away.

"Explain," Kasia said, calling over her shoulder.

"I will," Lyndsay yelled back.

Kasia cleared her throat. "About what I said earlier—"

"I have nothing against what you said—"

"I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"Oh," Ace said quietly, the look passing over his face again.

A deep breath, then, "What I said was, yes, I admit, a bit harsh, but, for all purposes sake, I figure that, if anything were to happen between us it would most definitely cause issues, and issues may affect whatever we're doing, us and Lyndsay and Niles, and if we don't tread wisely, something could go wrong, and so I don't see why we can't just go back to the way we were before, and then it would make it all a much better atmosphere to live in, and then, who knows where anything goes, if anything ever does go, not that I'm saying I want it or don't want it to go, but if we do act the way we did before it would make things so much easier on everyone, so please, please, please, _please_ just help me pretend that we are who we were, and when this is over we'll never have to think about it again."

Wow, she really could get a lot in a breath.

Ace's eyebrows raised. "You're absolutely right. There's no way that we—it would be so much easier. I agree."

She flashed him a smile. His face now portrayed nothing.

"Thank you so much. I'll have dinner ready in a few minutes, so, if you'd please, get the others and get cleaned up?"

He nodded.

Dear gods, but what had he done?

……………………………………..

Silence was how she liked it best. Her dark room made it easier for her to drift into the realm of sleep, to relax and let go of the world around her. Not that her training wasn't good (she could meditate in a moving speeder in the middle of traffic if she had to), but the darkness felt the best.

All things said, sleep came quickly.

It was very slight, the thing that woke her up. When thinking back, she wouldn't be able to put her finger on what had triggered her. Was it the feel of life surging into the room? Was it the faint change in the temperature as heat entered? Was it the short sound of breath in the air and on her cheek? Was it the feeling of dread and evil that smothered her face?

Her eyes popped open and she saw the icy blue eyes glinting in the soft glow of a light, the one he held in his hand. Her heart raced, and she tried her hardest to remain calm.

"Eten. What are you doing in here?"

"I am herr for you."

"Um, alright, but, why right now?"

"Because I need you."

"Uh." She looked down at what she was wearing and groaned inwardly. She thought about pulling up the covers but his hand was holding him down. Damn you Master Jinuko, she thought, for always being right.

She caught sight of her door. Closed. And, oh, yes. All the rooms were soundproof, with the exception of her scream, which she doubted she could reproduce with out the aid of severe pain from the piercing stab of a dream.

"Um, Eten, why is the door closed?"

"I need you."

"Yeah. We've established that."

"Maybe I am not clear. I want you."

Oh holy hundred hells. Holy hells. Holy hells. Hells' Bells.

"Ace," she called softly. Come on Ace, hear me, please, she willed.

"No, Kasia. Stay with me for a while."

"Ace," she called a bit louder.

"You don't understand, he'll get in the way."

I'll be damned if I don't use the Force, but, uh, I can't just choke him. Come on Ace, hear me.

"Ace." Louder. Hysteria was beginning, and tears were threatening in the back of her throat. No no, stay calm—just… Gods Ace, please hear me.

Eten leaned in closer, almost touching her face with his. "No, Kasia, no, be with me."

"ACE!" she screamed.

BWAM!

The door flung open and Ace ran in, disheveled and looking murderous.

"What do you think you're doing? Get away from her. Don't touch her."

"I wass doing nothing."

"Hells' denizens you weren't doing anything. You're in her room, with the lights off, door closed, and half an inch from her face in no more than the pants you sleep in." He rushed over to Kasia, yanking the blankets up over her and wrapping an arm around her.

"I am in here to tell her no more than that there iss a call for her, from some lady who only wants to speak with her. It iss in the holo-room. She saiss she hass the little princess."

Okk, I is done. I hoped the new chapter suited ya. I'll be back soon, I suppose. Rebel forever –lol! Review please!


	8. Faint Whispers

I have such a review deprived life…it makes me feel so sad……tear sniff ok, yeah, neways……

* * *

**Chapter 8—Faint Whispers**

"You really do come when called. How lucky of me." The female voice spoke from the holo, which was nothing but and empty black. How odd.

Kasia bit her lip but let the irritation she felt not show in her voice. "You have called for me. I am here. What do you want?"

"I want you to come take this princess off my hands. She's too young, and all she does is cry. Would you care to come and get her?"

"How do I know you even still have her alive?" Kasia asked cooly.

A small laugh. Shuffling. Quiet, and then:

"Dara?" A little girl. She was clutching something akin to a blanket, tattered even on the holo. Her face was etched if not in sheer terror, then in loneliness and carved further in tears.

"No, sweetie. I'm not Daria. I'm here to come and get you, though. My name is Kasia." She almost thought about not saying her name, for safety's sake, but the little girl shook visibly on the holo.

"Kasia," said whom she was sure was Danka. She had the same nose, same eyes, and same stubborn brow as Daria. "Kasia, I don't want to be here anymore. I don't like it. Don't leave me. Don't leave me!" She let out a sob.

Then she was gone.

"So I take it you want to find her?"

"Give me the coordinates. I'll be there as soon as I can be."

.change.

His mind was reeling.

They were dressed in robes, though the style and color varied from the Jedi version considerably, they were still full, sturdy, and thick enough to conceal, belts strewn across their waists and heavy with guns. His lightsaber was securely fastened to his back, right below his hip. Niles, under an arm, Lyndsay, on her waist, and Kasia, he could only guess about. Not like guessing was helping him concentrate.

Seeing her in robes again did funny things. As gorgeous as she was in the small clothes, legs flashing, figure curving, the suppression of the draping cloth only reminded him more of what lurked beneath. She also seemed ridiculously comfortable, and she seemed to be trying to hide her ease with great pain.

The seriousness of the situation made his heart sink.

The anguish on her face made it break.

One.

Small.

Shattered.

Piece.

At.

A.

Time.

When she had come running out of the holo-room, her voice in hushed but urgent pitches, near hysteria with adrenaline, he had thought the worse. When she explained the situation and the location, he knew what he thought had been very sunshine-y indeed.

The old Jedi Temple. And they only knew that by the echo of memories, the taste of voices screaming out from the past.

"Do you think it's a coincidence?" she had whispered in his ear, her lips barely moving.

"I sure hope so."

He knew it was killing her to walk through these ruins and pretend, for Eten and Jasul's sakes, to only be mildly interested at best. She wasn't allowed to stop. To touch. To read. To feel. Just breathe.

They walked with purpose, Niles in front, then Lyndsay, then Jasul, followed by Eten, followed by Ace, and ended by Kasia. It was dark and crumbly, and they prayed that they would find what they were looking for soon.

If only they knew.

They were coming upon a fork in the rubble, and they came to a complete stop in front of it. As Kasia walked forward, she grabbed his hand quickly and squeezed it with reassurance before continuing on.

"We need to spit up," she said, her sweet-now-all-business voice echoing eerily.

"Nice idea," said Niles. "Jasul, Eten, you're both with me to the left. Let's go."

Both he and Kasia, he was sure, were thanking Niles with all of their hearts. They protested at first, but Niles stood firm, and soon Kasia, Ace, and Lyndsay were walking down the shell of a hallway of what was once the magnificent Jedi temple.

She ran her hand down the wall for a few minutes, her eyes closed, her steps sure. Neither he nor Lyndsay knew what she was thinking or doing, though they exchanged many raised eyebrows from behind.

Kasia suddenly let her hand drop, turned around, smiled, and waited for them to catch up. As he walked by her she caught his hand and this time held it, interlacing her fingers with his but never looking over. He felt his blood race through his veins, and odd jolt of happiness surrounding him in the dark corridor. He managed to tame it down, to store it away for later, for another time, to be relived forever.

They walked on, quiet, tense, and ever-aware. Soon, as was eerily inevitable, they came to another split in the path, this one three way. Lyndsay, without a word, took off down the far left path with no hesitation. Kasia began to disentangle their hands, but Ace held tight.

"Something doesn't feel right," he cautioned.

"Of course something doesn't feel right. We're in the old Jedi temple where some little princess is kidnapped, and, obviously, it's a trap. What is supposed to feel right?"

"I don't want you to go alone."

"And? I want to go alone. Where do we go from there?"

"I…I don't want you to get hurt," he forced out. She seemed so small, so vulnerable. Suddenly, a dangerous light sparked in her eyes.

"I'm a big girl, Ace. I can take care of myself. Besides," she pulled close, her lips a breath away from his, "I love beating a boy. See ya!" She winked and pulled away, running down the center path.

Ace fumed. Beat him? There was no way. He began running down the right path. He'd show her. He'd get there in time, and he would win, and then what would she say? She would say—

Damn.

He stopped mid jog only to realize what she had done. She had pushed his buttons, brought back that old rivalry. He shook his head and continued down, but he swore he could almost hear her sweet, tempting laugh echo in his mind along with the other Jedi voices from the past.

.change.

The sense of wrongness only increased the further she walked. Waves of energy, all screaming no, vibrated around her, warning her to turn around.

Well, what better sign was there to tell her she was going the right way?

Ace. She sighed as she continued to trot down the way. What was she going to do about him? Temptation seemed to follow him. She wanted nothing more than to plant her lips firmly on his before they parted, and tell him that she needed him, she really did. But the responsible part of her, of course, told her no. That it was bad. That giving in would do nothing for her. She had a career to look over, a future to think about, a whole life to live. He was a fling. He was a fling. Please, oh please, let him just be a fling.

I don't want him to be more. I don't want him to be more. I don't want him to be more.

Door.

There was a door, large, and there were voices on the other side. And everything in her told her to run from that door that instant.

Perfect. It's just where I need to be.

She took a deep breath, exhaled, and entered.

There was a figure cloaked on a dark podium. Ace and Niles were locked in cages, suspended from the ceiling. Lyndsay stood before the platform, and to the right was the little girl.

The door slammed behind her.

"Perfect," said the voice, the same as from the holo. "You're just where I want you."

Kasia felt a smile pull at a corner of her mouth. "Of course," she said. "Just where you want me."

From the shadows stepped Jasul and Eten with smug smiles on their faces. Eten walked forward, and without preamble, grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Ace slammed against his bars, screaming "Get you hands off of her."

"You're mine now," said Eten. "Or you'll never send the Princess home."

* * *

And there is my cliffie. I know. You love me so! Review! 


End file.
